


You're -Mine- (Yandere! Mikoto Suoh x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Hardcore, K Project - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, admin kai, gender-neutral, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When you get home from work, your boyfriend isn't in a good mood. If you could've had prior notice, you would've ran.NSFW, Non-con, Abuse, Hardcore Sex, Yandere! Mikoto





	You're -Mine- (Yandere! Mikoto Suoh x Reader NSFW)

“I’m not putting up with your shitty attitude today, Mikoto! I’m not in the mood for this!”

You turned away from your boyfriend, quickly walking down the hallway in an angry manner, dropping your bag on the ground. You certainly hadn’t expected this when you got home. When you had left for work, he wasn’t acting the way he was now, so when he started to angrily ask you questions the minute you walked into your bedroom, you were quite taken aback. From what you caught in his rapid fire rambling, he was mad about something or other about Izumo. You were already tired from work, with a headache starting to settle in your head, so this was not how you wanted to spend the rest of the evening. Let the big baby just bitch on his own, you mused.

As you stormed down the hallway, you could hear him begin to quickly follow you, his voice loud and booming as opposed to his usually more quiet tone.

“Oh, so now yer just gonna’ walk out, huh?! Stop being a little fuckin’ brat!”

“I’m being a brat?! You’re the one you practically berated me with questions! I’m tired, I have a headache, and I’m not dealing with your crap today! I’m going to go hang out with Izumo and have a drink until you’ve calmed down.”

Before you could reach for your jacket, you felt his large, calloused hand tightly grip your wrist, sending mild pain streaking through your arm as he pulled you back, gripping the other in his other hand tightly. He looked down at you with fierce eyes, absolutely livid.

“Fuckin’ there ya go again! If yer not with me, yer always with Izumo! What, are ya fuckin’ the guy?! Is that it?! I bet it fuckin’ is!”

You looked at him utterly angry and shocked; now he was just being overdramatic. He knew that you had all been friends since middle school, and being in a relationship with Mikoto didn’t change the friendly dynamic between the three of you. You pulled your wrists, trying to break them free from his grasp, but his hold was like steel.

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“I bet yer fuckin’ him before ya come home from work! All those times ya went out on the town with yer friends or whatever, you were proll’y fuckin’ him, huh?!”

He let go of you and sat down on the couch, and glared at you with ice cold eyes, his index finger pointing down at the ground.

“C’mere.”

You didn’t budge, determined to stand your ground. He growled and hit the leather couch harshly, a loud smack sounding throughout the living room.

“I SAID C’MERE, DAMMIT!”

You didn’t register the squeak that escaped your throat, and out of fear you shuffled over to the fiery-haired man. He reached out and roughly pulled you closer, tugging your work pants and underwear down harshly, revealing your smooth ass.

“Bend over my lap. Ya think that Izumo’s dick is better?! Huh?!”

In a matter of seconds you felt a his hand slap your ass hard, and a surprised and pained cry shot out from your lips. You could already feel the stinging sensation from his attack. He growled and continued slapping your ass over and over, his hand consistently making contact with your reddening skin as the stinging pain spread throughout the sensitive area. 

“Count every time I strike yer ass!”

With each smack of his hand, your body shuddered, and a strained cry would burst from your throat as tears welled up in your eyes, your voice forcing out number after number.

He soon halted his assault on you rear, and you could hear him pant slightly from his exertion in spanking you. He shifted so that you laid down on the couch, and he looked right at your sex, a glower appearing on his face.

“Tch. Yer all aroused. Does he really make ya feel that fuckin’ good?!”

He stood up on his knees and quickly undid his belt and jeans, pulling them and his boxers down far enough to let his hard cock flip out of them. He leaned over your shaking form, looking you harshly in the eyes as his voice was heavy with jealousy and anger. He brought a couple fingers to your entrance, ready to push them into you hard, but you moved your hips to avoid it if you could. You definitely weren’t lubricated enough for that, especially not two fingers. However, he quickly pressed his fingertips back to your hole, rubbing it firmly.

“I don’t fuckin’ think so. I’m going in dry~”

He the pressed his thick fingers into your tight hole, and you winced slightly as you felt your skin tug a bit along with his fingers. Despite the mild pain that accompanied the act, you could feel a flame burn in your lower abdomen, and you moaned out slightly. He began to pump his digits in and out of your throbbing hole, looking at your face with a harsh smirk on his lips.

“Feel. My. Fingers. Inside. You. You fuckin’ bitch!”

He thrust his fingers into your raw hole with each firm word, and you couldn’t help but grip onto the arm of the couch, lewd moans escaping your lips. It hurt, but fuck, it felt so good, too. You soon felt him retract his fingers from your hole, and you looked at him pleadingly, biting your lip.

“Mikoto~”

“Tch. What, now you ya like it? Fuckin’ hell...”

He smirked wickedly and pulled a small bottle of lube from his back pocket, pouring some into his hand and slathering it all over his flushed erection. 

“I’m gonna cover yer mouth and nose, and yer gonna beg me to let ya breathe correctly.”

Once his cock was sufficiently coated, he snapped his hips forward, plunging deeply into your core as his hand planted itself firmly over your nose and mouth, blocking your airways. Your moan was muffled by his warm hand, and your eyes shut tight as he started to fuck you mercilessly, his lengthy member filling you to the brim before pulling out again.

“Don’t fuckin’ close yer eyes! I want ya to look at me while I fuck ya senseless, ya little cunt!”

Your eyes opened and looked right at him, his intense gaze on you as he held your thighs tightly in his free arm. You struggled to keep your teary eyes open as the pleasure began to overwhelm your body, and you could feel your lungs begin to scream for air. You yelled into his palm for him to let you breathe, your shaking hands grabbing his forearm.

“Ya need air? Heh, fine, I suppose.”

He removed his hand from your face and you immediately took in a shakey breath of sweet air, feeling your lungs fill up with it as more moans escaped your mouth on exhale.

“Is Izumo’s dick still so good compared to mine, huh?! Tell me, who’s dick do ya love?! Fuckin’ say it!”

Struggling to maintain eye contact, you bit your lip before answering.

“Yours! I love Mikoto’s dick! So much!”

Your voice was sore and hoarse from all the cries of pain and pleasure, but he simply smirked as he thrust into you, groans and pants occasionally escaping his mouth.

“Louder, bitch! I want ya to scream it out loud so the whole fuckin’ building hears!”

“I LOVE MIKOTO’S DICK! I LOVE HIS DICK INSIDE ME! I LOVE HIS COCK FUCKING ME!”

“Tch, good, baby~”

Your orgasm quickly hit like a tidal wave, rocking your body in grandiose waves of pleasure. Your voice cried out weakly as you climaxed, your body tensing in reaction. When you finally fell from your high, your body relaxed, and you panted tiredly as you looked up at the man above you, your gaze clouded with ecstasy.

“Did... Did you cum?”

He sighed deeply before looking at you, a glint in his amber eyes.

“No, I didn’t cum.”

“Why not?”

The man chuckled lowly at your almost disappointed expression before he leaned down closer to you, your faces inches apart.

“Cause that was a fun game, but it’s not over. It’s over when ya get yerself in the kitchen, make me dinner, and blow me while I eat it. Your dinner will be my hot cum. I hope yer hungry, cause there’s gonna be a lot of it~”


End file.
